The present invention relates to a universal bracket particularly suitable for mounting a complete bicycle rack thereon. The bracket is denoted as a universal bracket since it is adapted to be mounted on either a vertical underlying support surface, or a horizontal underlying support surface. Furthermore, the bracket accommodates the removal of the entire bicycle rack from a typical mounting such as a vehicle hitch, and the entire rack then mounted onto the universal bracket without the need of first removing the bicycles from the rack. The advantage of the present universal bracket will be better understood with reference to the specifications set forth herein below.
Bicycle racks are generally well known, and are greatly in use. The typical bicycle rack is employed in order to transport bicycles on the rear of a vehicle by inserting the bicycle rack into a vehicle hitch and locked into position by means of a lock bolt. The typical vehicle hitch is formed from a square shaped steel tube which is generally mounted to the vehicle by means of a bolt arrangement or by welding. The bicycle rack generally includes a square shaped mount bar, which may be inserted into the vehicle hitch bar and bolted into position. The typical reason for employing square shaped configuration is so that the mount bar of the bicycle rack does not rotate relative to the vehicle hitch. It is also well known that the typical bicycle rack will accommodate one or more bicycles generally in hanging brackets which are formed as a part of the rack. The bicycle is positioned into the hanging brackets and locked into position by means of lock brackets, straps or the like.
It is also well understood that once the vehicle has taken the bicycles to a desired riding location, the bicycles are removed from the rack for the user to utilize for their pleasure. However, there are other applications where it would be convenient and desirable to remove the bicycle rack from one type of vehicle and transported to another without having to remove the bicycles from the rack, tear down the rack, and move it to another location and then reinsert the bikes onto the rack. For example, persons that are interested in taking their bicycles to a dock, and then removing the bikes from the vehicle rack to a boat generally requires that the bicycle rack remain on the vehicle hitch and the bicycles then taken down to a dock from which they are then placed onto a boat. As a matter of convenience, however, it has been found to be desirable to have the bicycle rack positioned on the dock so that the bicycles may be alternatively taken aboard the boat and removed from the boat without the need of having to take the bicycles back to the vehicle where the rack is located. Other applications are envisioned where it is desired to move the entire bicycle rack from one vehicle to another or from one location to another. Another example is to remove the bicycle rack from the vehicle hitch bar and to place it into a storage area such as a garage in its totality.
For the above reasons, it has been considered a desired accessory to develop a universal bracket which will accommodate the mounting an entire bicycle rack so that the bicycle rack can be moved in total from one location or vehicle to another. The prior art generally discloses the different types of bicycle racks or racks that are constructed in a particular manner, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133 which is directed to a detachable article carrier such as a bicycle rack. The rack is constructed so as to attach to a vehicle hitch which basically is of the type carrying a ball generally used for towing a trailer. The particular rack of U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133 is designed to attach to the aperture in which the ball is positioned, primarily by removing the ball and bolting the bicycle rack to the hitch. It is clear that such a bicycle rack is difficult to remove since it requires the unbolting of the entire rack from the hitch, and furthermore, the art does not deal with a universal bracket to which the entire bicycle rack may be moved and mounted.
Similar comments are applicable with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,345. This patent illustrates still another alternative form of a bicycle rack which has telescopic inner connections with a receiver type trailer hitch. It would appear as though the principle purpose of the bicycle rack as disclosed in the '345 patent is to permit the entire rack to be pivotally moved to an access position so that the user can access the trunk area of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,182 is directed to a particular form of a bracket for mounting within the bed of a truck which permits the carrying of a motorcycle in a secure position. There is no indication as to the movability of the carrying rack from the truck to an alternate bracket.
Other patents which show intermediate brackets for performing a particular function are also disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,489 is directed to a hitch for attaching a trailer or a cart to a forklift. The intermediate bracket is provided which is designed particularly for the purpose of permitting a forklift operator to move an entire trailer by providing an intermediary bracket. The bracket is provided with a mounting aperture and the tine is provided with a corresponding aperture such that once the tine of the forklift is inserted into the bracket, it may be bolted into position and the fork truck can then move the trailer.
While each of these patents deals with particular racks and/or mounting brackets, the art has not dealt with the advisability or functionality of providing a universal bracket for moving an entire bicycle rack from a vehicle hitch to an alternate mounting position by use of a universal bracket. Furthermore, the bracket of the present invention is useful in that it can be mounted vertically on a vertical support surface, or horizontally, on a horizontal support surface. Hence, the bracket of the present invention may either be employed such as for example, on the wall of a garage, and similarly on a horizontal support surface such as a boat dock.